


I love you

by Scuibbles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, just pretend squip never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuibbles/pseuds/Scuibbles
Summary: Michael accidentally confesses his feelings for Jeremy.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot thing because bmc needs more fanfic

Michael rolled his eyes as Jeremy ranted on something he wasn't paying attention to. See, Jeremy and Michael were best friends. Except, maybe, Michael had a small crush on the other.   
And maybe Jeremy liked him back.

Jeremy waved a hand in his face. "Dude, are you even listening to me?" Michael nodded slowly, because it's not like he actually was. He was looking at Jeremy. His beautiful eyes, his hair, his everything. He was just so.. wonderful.   
"Michael!" Jeremy yelled.  
"Woah, jeez, I'm here."  
"I asked you a question!"  
"Oh, what?"  
Jeremy let out a sigh. "I said are you okay? I mean, seriously. You're acting weird. You know you can tell me everything, right?"  
Yeah, everything. Except for the fact I'm in love with you, Michael said to himself, or so he thought. Jeremy gave him a confused look. "Are you talking to me?" He asked, still staring blankly at Michael.  
Shit.  
Shit.   
He had said that. Out loud. With Jeremy in front of him.   
"I- uh.. I mean, I guess if you wanna- i don't know? Yes? No?" Jeremy laughed a bit as Michael tried to come up with an excuse.  
"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."   
"Actually, If you really do love me, you won't mind this-" Jeremy started. He leaned towards Michael a bit. Michael leaned in as well, and they kissed.   
It felt amazing, like no other feeling he had ever felt with anyone else. It was absolute heaven, and He wished he could stay like this forever.  
Jeremy pulled away first.  
"You know, I think I love you too."


End file.
